Saved By A Villain
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: The day after the dementor attack, Dudley still isn't himself. Vernon is furious, and punishes Harry violently. What happens when an order member walks in on Vernon torturing Harry? Rated 'M' for a REASON. Contains graphic violence, rape, terror, angst, threats, dramatic and dark themes, etc. May be triggering for some, not for anyone under 18. You've been warned, I own nothing.


**First, a warning. This fic contains ****graphic violence****, including M/M ****rape** **and threats. You have been warned. **

**Second, I own ****nothing****. If you recognize it, then it is not mine.**

It was the day after the dementor attack, and Harry was currently laying on his bed, completely apathetic. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and hurried to the door, stomach snarling, since he hadn't eaten since one of many cans of cold soup hours ago. This time, though, he heard the door unlock, and backed up instinctively, recognizing Vernon's breathing.

Vernon stormed into Harry's room and slammed the door, locking it behind him. Harry's heart began to pound harder, knowing that he couldn't do any sort of magic to defend himself, or he would be expelled for sure. He gulped and backed away, seeing that Vernon was livid.

"My son still isn't right boy, do you hear me?" He growled. "I want to know how to make him right, and I want to know _this instant!"_

Hurriedly, Harry went to his nightstand and dug out the bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate he'd been saving for himself, and held it out to Vernon. "Whole thing, with any luck he'll snap out of it. Works every time."

Vernon took it as though it was a venomous snake, read the label, and snorted a laugh. "Chocolate, Potter? Chocolate? How stupid do you think I am?" He shouted, stalking forward with his fists up.

"I swear to you, it works. Back in my third year, those foul things were all around the school, I collapsed all the time until I learned how to keep them away. I ate a bloody lot of it that year, it works, I promise," He said desperately. Vernon may be older, but he still had at least two hundred pounds on Harry, who didn't stand a chance if his uncle decided to come after him.

"Don't try to fool me you little rat!"

"Go down there, give it to him, make sure he eats all of it. If he doesn't snap out of it, then come back up here and beat me senseless," Harry implored. Vernon looked like he was considering it, for a moment, but that moment passed.

"How about I beat you senseless for causing this, give it to him, and then come back up here and beat you again when I discover you're trying to make a fool of me!"

Vernon swung and Harry ducked, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Vernon was faster, stronger than he let on and his fist hit Harry in the side of the head like a train, knocking him to the ground and making him see stars briefly. Just as he was getting to his hands and knees, a foot came out of nowhere and made impact with his ribcage, and he shouted out when he felt at least four crack.

Now curled up in the fetal position and laying on his side, he curled his arms across his chest, then tucked his legs up and his head down between his knees, but it wasn't enough. Vernon kept raining blows on him, once kicking him directly in the arse, making him straighten out involuntarily, before circling back around and getting three or four full power kicks to his abdomen, a couple more to his ribs, one to the center of his chest and finally his face.

Barely conscious and drowning in a sea of agony to rival that of the cruciatus curse, Harry heard Vernon pause, and hoped it was finally over. He was wrong.

Vernon grabbed Harry by the upper arms and lifted him bodily, making Harry black out for several seconds in agony. He came to laying on his stomach on his bed, and felt Vernon pulling his pants off his ankles, and hauling his lower body off the bed.

His concussed brain was slow in making the connection to what was about to happen, but everything became clear when a pair of meaty hands grabbed his hips, and he felt a thick, hot, hard piece of flesh between the cheeks of his arse. Mindless of the pain it caused, he began to struggle violently, but Harry had too many broken bones to do any good, and his breath was coming shorter and shorter. He heard the sound of Vernon spitting, felt pressure at his hole, and then a burning, searing pain that suggested his whole body was being split in half.

He struggled and thrashed, screaming at the top of his lungs in unimaginable agony. Even the cruciatus curse had not hurt this badly, and he felt his lungs and chest get heavier and tighter much more quickly.

The pain was splitting him apart, and he could feel blood running in thick rivulets down his leg, Vernon had literally torn him by thrusting brutally in and out. His entire body was one entire wave of burning agony, and Harry felt himself slipping away, which he welcomed. A frantic, earsplitting shrieking sound filled his mind, as he felt warmth spreading out from his heart, bringing the world, and the pain, back into focus.

His glasses had slid off his face, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a burst of light, and watched a white blur, Hedwig, go shooting out the open window.

Vernon was moving faster, more brutally, but showed no signs of finishing up with him any time soon. Just as Harry thought it couldn't get any worse, he felt Vernon's fists begin raining down repeatedly on his back and many broken and fractured ribs.

Harry lost track of time, lost in an endless sea of agony, grateful to the concussion that he wasn't able to make his brain focus completely on what Vernon was doing to him. The next thing he was fully aware of was a loud bang from downstairs, and indistinct shouting.

Vernon didn't seem to notice, too lost in torturing Harry. Harry, though, hoped dimly that it was someone who could help end this madness, this torture, and screamed once through his raw, bleeding throat. He paid for it with several vicious blows to his back and brutal thrusts which caused him to tear even more, if the trickling down his legs was anything to go by, but it had worked. He heard loud, heavy footsteps storming up the stairs, along with a lighter shuffling.

The door was blasted so hard that it flew clean off it's hinges and hit the back wall. Vernon turned around quickly, before he had even pulled out of Harry, causing a blinding wave of agony to overtake him. As his vision turned gray, he heard a strangled scream of "Vernon!" and a familiar sounding bellow that his swelling brain couldn't place. He knew the first voice was that of Petunia, and he guessed even she couldn't be okay with this.

Ignoring the splitting agony that threatened to drag him under, Harry groped blindly for his glasses, needing to see who was there. Fortunately, though, the person spoke just as he found them and managed to slip them on his face. He felt the world graying out again, but like before, a warmth, more powerful this time, spread out from his heart, sending a tingle through his bloodstream and cutting the pain by half, down to a bearable level.

Glad for the relief, but not dwelling on what the cause might have been, Harry stayed in the same position, not wanting to draw attention to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

Under normal circumstances, and even most extenuating ones, Severus Snape was the last person he wanted to see. Normally, he would have preferred Sirius or Dumbledore. But right now, there was a beautiful satisfaction in seeing Snape, because in that moment, Harry was sure that professor Snape was far more fearsome than anyone else could have been.

Currently, he had Vernon backed up to the wall with his wand at his throat. "You are the most disgusting piece of vermin I have ever laid eyes on, you sick, twisted animal." Harry couldn't help but shiver at the amount of venom dripping from his words, and the terrifying glint in his black eyes. Harry could feel the power radiating off Snape, and for the first time, recognized just how Powerful Snape truly was. "I have some very... reliable... connections who torture and kill people like you for the sheer joy of it. I will personally give you to those of that particular group who owe me favors. These people, incidentally, are also the most vicious and ruthless of the group. I will make _sure_ they give you the same attention you just gave him." Snape paused, glanced at Harry, and continued. "In fact, I happen to know a woman who once tortured a pair of innocent victims into madness." Vernon was shaking violently, and it was a miracle he was still standing. Snape got right up in his face, and finished his threat in a deadly whisper. "They no longer recognize their own son's name," he hissed violently. "And by the time she is ready to kill you, nor will you."

Vernon was a pasty white, and promptly sunk down on the floor when Snape stepped away, no doubt convinced. Petunia was standing in the middle of the room, crying and shaking from head to foot. She let out a sharp squeal when Snape rounded on her, stalking forward menacingly the way he had to Vernon, but didn't have the same flames in his eyes.

"And you, Petunia, you took the same oath I did, whether you knew it or not, the moment you accepted that boy into your home. Now he is nearly dead, your own sister's son, and it is as much your fault as his," he growled, pointing at Vernon.

Petunia shook her head, sobbing. "I had no idea it would escalate to this," she sobbed. "I knew he was horribly unfair to him, but I never imagined he would do something like this."

"You are extremely lucky I believe you," Snape whispered. "You are also extremely lucky that I remember just how much Lily cared for you, even fourteen years after her death."

Snape's threat woke something in Petunia, and her tone was spiteful when she spoke next. "Or because twenty some years later you're still pining over her," Petunia spat. Harry filed this comment away for later examination, as the conversation was still going. "I saw you at her funeral, sobbing like it was your own child who had died and I can see it in your eyes that you still haven't let it go!"

Snape snarled viciously again, and raised his wand at her. "I've hated you since we were children, so give me a reason," he said in a deadly whisper. Petunia didn't say anything, and Snape lowered his wand. "Pack up the essentials you and your son will need, someone from the Order will be here in an hour to bring you somewhere safe. As for this piece of trash," Snape trailed off, turning to face a still-seated Vernon, who promptly panicked once more. Snape raised his wand and made a slashing motion, causing Vernon to yell out in pain as a deep gash appeared on his upper arm. Next, he conjured a vial out of thin air, and summoned some of Vernon's blood into it. "To make sure Bellatrix can find you," he said simply.

Petunia tore out of the room, and Snape finally turned to Harry, looking momentarily surprised to see him alert. He looked at Harry with an unfathomable expression in his black eyes, and with a complicated wave of his wand, Harry was clean and dressed properly. Snape approached the bed, and waved his wand again when he reached the edge, making Harry feel immediately groggy. Snape then deposited his wand in his pocket, bent over, picked Harry up from the bed, and carried him out of the room and down the stairs. As he walked to the front door, he saw Petunia and stopped her.

"Petunia!" She froze immediately, and he continued. "In the boy's room there is a bar of chocolate on the floor. Feed the entire bar to your son, and he will make a full recovery. She nodded once and Snape looked down to Harry. "Brace yourself, Harry. I need to apparate. It will be highly uncomfortable." Harry nodded dimly, barely registering that Snape had called him by his first name, and without a trace of loathing. He braced himself the best he could, and they disappeared with a crack.


End file.
